The present invention relates generally to an RF coil used in an MR imaging system, and, more particularly, to an RF coil having enhanced acoustic deadening properties.
With MR scanners, the apparatus basically includes an RF coil that surrounds the subject and which directs the RF energy toward the subject or which receives RF energy from the subject, in carrying out the scanning process.
One of the difficulties of such MR scanners, however, is that the noise level can become uncomfortably loud, both for the patient, or subject, and for the operators. The source of such acoustic noise can be many and varied, however, the RF coil has been shown to be a major contributor.
The noise from the RF coil is due to Lorentz forces set up in the RF conductors and, while other acoustic noise sources in the MR scanner can be addressed by standard vibration isolation techniques, the acoustic noise from the RF coil is more difficult to control due to its close proximity to the patient, or subject, bore.
There have been attempts at reducing the acoustic noise from the RF coil. Such attempts have included breaking up the RF conductor, where possible, to reduce eddy currents and constrained layer damping to reduce the RF support form vibration. These attempts, however, have not been able to eliminate all of the acoustic noise from the RF coil.
It would therefore be desirable to have a RF coil having a reduced acoustic output by providing vibration isolation between the RF conductors and the RF support form as well as providing damping to reduce the vibration from the RF conductor to the RF support form.